The present invention relates to a convenient means to prevent a beach towel or blanket from blowing away. The primary object sought is to hold a towel, blanket or material flat on the ground during moderate winds. Swimmers and sunbathers enjoy returning to a flat beach towel or blanket. If the wind has blown their towel around, then it will be sandy. Historically people have stacked picnic baskets or other articles on their beach towel or blanket while not using it. U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,904 to Albruzese disclosed spikes to push into the sand and secure to the corners of a towel. The present invention has no dangerous parts and is fully washable.